


A Happy Ever After

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Princess and The Frog, Established Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess and the Frog AU, Threesome - M/M/M, based loosely off the fairytale, ive wanted to use that tag for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: Harry’s frog isn’t actually a frog and everyone is horny.





	A Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> The AMAZING nerdherdette beta’d this for me a full seven months ago, and did an amazing job bc this was literary trash when I first wrote it. There are still some discrepancies and improper POV changes I never fixed, and those are all on me, not her!
> 
> After letting this rot in docs forever, I’m finally just throwing it to the world. I promised to post this exactly six months ago on my half-birthday, so here I am now, posting it as my gift to y’all for my birthday. <3 I hope y’all enjoy!

“Tom, no!”

 

Several things happened at once. Tom swung his hand carelessly, moving to swipe the frog off his papers. Harry leapt forward, trying to grab his frog. The frog jumped to avoid Tom’s hand, but realised too late that he was at the edge of the table, with nowhere to go.

 

Tom tried to stop his hand, but it was too late. Harry missed in his attempt to catch the frog, and the poor frog tumbled to the floor and bumped his head.

 

“Tom!”

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Croak!”

 

Although Tom pretended not to care about Harry’s pet, it brought his new husband joy. There were very few things around their humble workers’ cottage that did so anymore, so he’d become reluctantly attached to the creature as well. He swiftly knelt by Harry’s side as Harry scooped up the frog in his hands.

 

“Are you all right?” Harry asked softly. The frog looked up and croaked, long, deep and mournful. “Oh, Tom! There’s a bruise on his head!” Tom felt his heart drop. Harry looked over at him, wide-eyed, as if he’d have the answer to the problem.

 

Tom knew the only rags he and Harry owned were so filthy they’d do the frog more harm than good if they tried to make a cool towelette upon for its head, and they didn’t have a basin that could hold enough water for the creature to soak in.

 

“Well,” Tom murmured, trying to force a smile onto his face. “You could always just kiss it to make it better.” Harry’s smile matched Tom’s attempt, but he went ahead and lifted the frog to his lips. A quick peck to the bruise had both Tom and Harry chuckling—but only for a moment, as the frog suddenly began to glow.

 

Tom’s eyes widened, but before he could react, Harry was suddenly cupping the arse of a naked man, rather than that of a frog. Harry yelled and jumped back just as the blond man fell backward. They both ended up on the floor next to Tom, staring around at one another with wide eyes.

 

“I—am sorry,” the blond said suddenly, his voice rough with obvious disuse. “I was cursed by a witch to learn humility. And, uh--I suppose it must have been broken with a kiss?” He went to run his hand through his hair, but aborted the gesture when he realised he’d be displaying his body.

 

Harry’s eyes were focussed on the man’s rather impressive dick, cheeks staining with a blush. Tom looked at Harry and the other man, and decided that the blond looked to be similar in age, and was more than fit enough for the eye to appreciate. Not to mention…

 

Tom glanced at Harry again. Oh, yes.

 

Slowly, with every ounce of feral grace he had, Tom stalked toward the blond. The other man stared at him, wide-eyed as he approached, mouth dropping open and seemingly at a loss. Tom was pleased to see his cock was hardening. Good to know that marriage hadn’t taken the edge off his smoulder.

 

“Harry,” Tom murmured, “Why don’t you show our guest that favorite trick of mine? We do want him to feel… welcome.” Tom whispered the last word, his mouth a hair's width from the blond’s. Harry looked stunned for a moment, knowing that what Tom meant was “Suck his cock, love,” yet he was uncertain as to how to react to the unexpected request. After a moment’s indecision, Harry came to his knees, and shuffled forward towards Tom and the blond.

 

“What—?“ the blond tried weakly before Tom pressed forward and caught his lips in a slow, searing kiss. He was pleased to find the man half-melting in his arms, a groan pulling from him. A moment later, Tom knew that Harry must’ve wrapped his pretty lips around the blond’s cock, because the blond’s mouth went slack against Tom’s. Tom seized the opportunity to push his tongue through the blond’s lips, exploring his mouth as Harry explored his cock.

 

For an impromptu threesome, it wasn’t bad.

 

“Ooo—nnnghhhh.” Tom wrapped his arms around the blond, steadying him as the slighter man slumped bonelessly in his arms. Tom watched in amusement as the man’s eyes rolled back into his head, his face slackening.

 

“Harry, let him be for a moment,” Tom said calmly, satisfaction welling up in him when Harry complied instantaneously. The blond rocked his hips helplessly into the air, but he didn’t fight Tom’s hold.

 

Carefully, Tom carried the man over to their painfully modest bed. It was hardly more than a cot, but it was better than the floor. Harry followed behind, watching earnestly to see what Tom would do next.

 

He laid the blond upon the bed and knelt beside it.

 

“Darling; this has been wonderfully spontaneous and quite enjoyable, but I need to know if you are sure you want to have sex with us. That is what will happen if you agree; we’ll all fuck, and discuss the interesting story of how you became a frog once we’re finished.” The blond was staring up at Tom, seemingly enraptured as he nodded.

 

“What’s your name?” Harry asked curiously. Tom shot him a look, and Harry lowered his head in unabashed apology. Tom wasn’t really the boss of him when Harry didn’t want him to be.

 

“I…” The blond seemed hesitant to tell them. It was understandable, since he’d been such a nasty bloke that a witch had turned him to a frog. “Draco.”

 

Harry smiled. “Hello Draco,” he murmured, his eyes burning and suggestive. Tom felt his cock twitch at the sight.

 

“I wish your consent that you are all right with what is about to proceed.”

 

“I want it,” Draco replied instantly. “Oh gods, I want anything, from either of you.  _ Both  _ of you.”

 

“Harry,” Tom interrupted sharply. His voice had gained a rough edge. “Suck him.”

 

Harry fell to his knees and scrambled forward, pulling on Draco’s knees until Draco’s legs were spread wide and his cock dangling off the edge of the cot. Draco seemed to melt into the bed as Harry began to suck, Harry’s cheeks hollowing visibly. Tom could only imagine what Harry’s tongue was doing where Tom couldn’t see it.

 

Actually, he could do  _ much _ more than just imagine it.

 

“Leave him; come service  _ me _ ,” Tom ordered, sitting down on the corner of the cot and propping himself against the wall. Harry scrambled over and hastily unbuttoned Tom’s breeches before swallowing him down with an obscene slurp. The sound caused Draco to keen, and Tom glanced over, only to see that he was watching Harry bob up and down on Tom’s dick, his eyes filled with doe-eyed lust.

 

Oh, it was tempting for Tom to close his eyes and fall into the pleasure of Harry’s mouth, just like Draco but no. Not yet. Tom had much more in mind before he was ready to give up the control he currently had over this situation.

 

“Stop.” Harry obeyed instantly. Tom leaned in to whisper into Harry’s ear, his eyes never leaving Draco’s. “Can you blow him so well that he’ll be ruined for anyone else? Or must you practice on me some more, first?”

 

“I can,” Harry breathed. Tom nodded, leaning back. Harry scrambled towards Draco, and Tom watched in satisfaction as Harry tore Draco apart. Tom lazily stroked his shaft as Draco cried out over and over, his hands grabbing at the sheets and legs trembling violently where Harry was holding them back.

 

Draco’s cries stopped as he wrenched his head back far as he could, and his face twisted in silent pleasure. Tom saw Draco’s come dribble out of Harry’s mouth and over his chin, despite Harry’s efforts to swallow. Draco lay limp, breathing heavily, his eyes clouded-over and fixed on the ceiling.

 

As soon as he finished stripping off his shirt, Harry glanced over at Tom. Tom was watching Harry with half-lidded eyes, admiring the trails of white across his face and chest. Draco had sat up on his elbows and was doing the same.

 

“Draco,” Tom said lowly. “Let Harry take your place on the bed.”

 

The blond scrambled to comply, standing at the edge of the cot while Harry climbed onto it.

 

“How would you like him? On his back? Or front?”

 

Draco looked a bit lost. “His… front?”

 

Tom nodded. “Harry,” he murmured. Harry obligingly rolled on to his stomach, pulling his knees under him and spreading them apart. Tom smiled at the sight as he stood and came up behind Draco.

 

Harry twisted his head to try and get a glimpse of the two other men, but all he could tell was that Tom was instructing Draco to do something so quietly, Harry couldn’t catch a word.

 

The next thing he was aware of  was Draco crawling up onto the bed. Harry shivered in anticipation, wondering what had Tom told him to do.

 

A moment later, he felt a tongue lap at his arsehole, and the answer became clear. Harry buried his face in the sheets and cried out raggedly.

 

“Oh gods, gods, Draco, yes! There, just like that!”

 

Tom chuckled, tangling a hand in Harry’s hair and pulling his head up as he manoeuvred himself so he could kiss Harry while Draco thrust his tongue up Harry’s arse.

 

Sooner than Tom would’ve preferred, Harry began to tense and show signs that he was close to coming. He pulled away from Harry’s lips immediately and barked at Draco to stop. Draco obeyed unquestioningly, peering up at Tom with blown pupils.

 

“Do you wish to fuck him?” Tom asked. Draco keened and nodded frantically. Tom waved his hand, saying ‘Get on with it, then’.

 

Eagerly, Draco scrambled up to his knees and took his cock in hand, lining himself up with Harry’s spit-slick hole. Tom tsked and came over with a small phial of oil.

 

“He needs a bit more preparation than that,” Tom warned gently.

 

Draco flushed. “I’m so sorry—“

 

“None of that,” Tom replied firmly. “Here; I shall show you what I’d like to see.”

 

Tom slicked up Draco’s cock more sensually than was strictly necessary, enjoying the weight of his cock in his hand. After a few moments, he switched his fingers so that he was prodding Harry’s hole, making sure it was slick as well. Then he stepped back.

 

This time, Draco was able to push in as soon as he’d lined up, and both he and Harry cried out at the sensation. Tom left them to their slow, sloppy fucking for a few minutes while they both relaxed into a rhythm.

 

As soon as he was content that they’d had enough time to settle, Tom climbed onto the cot and brought his achingly hard cock up to Harry’s lips. Due to their positioning, Harry could hardly take more than the head into his mouth, but Tom was aroused enough not to mind.

 

Harry licked around the head of Tom’s cock haltingly, hardly able to think, thanks to the cock rocking inside him.

 

“Fuck him  _ faster _ ,” Tom ordered Draco, wrapping a hand around his shaft and positioning it above Harry’s mouth. Draco complied, fucking harder and faster until the force of his thrusts was rocking Harry up and down Tom’s cock without Harry having to exert any effort.

 

They didn’t all come together—far from it. Harry came first, and relaxed into a boneless lump. Tom came next, pulling out just before to mix his come with Draco’s across Harry’s face. He then turned and kissed Draco soundly as he thrust into Harry, bringing Draco to climax a minute later.

 

Draco collapsed atop Harry as Tom chuckled. He rolled Draco aside and draped himself between them, so that everyone was comfortable and just barely fitting atop the small bed.

 

It was as close to a fairytale as two poor men and a former frog could be.

 

It lasted just long enough for Draco to gather his wits and frantically dress. He told Tom that he absolutely  _ had _ to tell his mother that he was all right, but that he would be back as soon as he was able. Since Draco had just turned from a frog back into a man, Tom supposed this was understandable. He sent Draco off with a kiss, and watched from the window as the man hurried down the cobblestone street.

 

He was still standing there when Harry came up and hugged him from behind. Draco had long since disappeared around the corner. Tom sighed, feeling an illogical sense of sadness, before turning to wrap his arms around Harry as well.

 

—-

 

Two months later, life was much as it always had been for Harry and Tom. Harry would drag himself and a bucket to the well to get water, carrying it all the way back. He glanced longingly at the place where his wedding band had once rested, wishing there had been anything else they could’ve traded for food.

 

They had nothing, however, so their wedding bands--simple, cheap copper that they were--had had to go. It changed nothing between Harry and Tom, but he ached for it, nonetheless.

 

Draco had never come back. It was understandable since his mother lived far away, but Harry missed him dearly. He’d found the friendly frog the very day they’d sold their wedding bands, and Harry had become accustomed to having a third person around their little cottage.

 

Tom was out in the fields by the time Harry got back, so he pushed aside his wishing and began tending to the fire. All they had was hog’s meat, and Harry knew he had to get it cooking right away if he wanted it to be edible by supper time.

 

The workers would go home once the sun had passed its highest point. Harry kept half an eye on the shadows throughout the morning, and began to watch the door when they began moving in the opposite direction.

 

To his shock, it was not Tom who came to the door first, but a group of kingsmen riding horses. His heart sank and hands began to shake. What quarrel could nobles have with him and Tom?

 

He hastily adjusted the fire to see to itself, and straightened his stained shirt as he hurried out the door to greet the men. Three dozen horsemen were in formation around a stunningly decorated mare in their center.

 

It was  _ royalty _ . Harry prayed to the gods that they’d make it out of this.

 

The men broke formation, only a half dozen able to fit down the street as it narrowed where it approached Harry and Tom’s home. All of the horses stalled right before the entrance, all but a gorgeous white mare. Her rider brought her up in front of the doorway where Harry was standing. Harry gazed up at the rider and gasped.

 

Draco had come back. Harry stared, wide-eyed, unwilling to believe what he was seeing. Draco dismounted and strode up to Harry, smiling broadly. From his navy button up to his knee-high riding boots, he was dressed every bit a prince.

 

“May I?” Draco murmured once he was standing just inches away from Harry, his hand raised to Harry’s cheek. Harry nodded dumbly, and Draco kissed him chastely on the lips.

 

“I’d like to take you back with me,” he breathed against Harry’s lips. “You and Tom, to my kingdom. To live with me in the palace. My father is grateful enough for your breaking the enchantment to accept you as my partners, and allow you to join our family.”

 

There was a commotion, and Draco and Harry turned to see Tom approaching. He’d dropped his sack of tools onto the ground and was running past the guards, trying to stop him, running to make sure Harry was all right. He caught sight of Draco and realisation spread across his face.

 

“I think… we would like to,” Harry whispered, his eyes locking with Tom’s.

 

_ Three princes lived together in a beautiful castle. They wanted for nothing, and their lives were full of joy and happiness. They were said to have the truest of loves. _


End file.
